


Mob Aureum 找堂会

by lessluss627



Category: Aureum Gratias
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lessluss627/pseuds/lessluss627
Kudos: 2





	Mob Aureum 找堂会

主办方几次三番地想留他们吃饭，都被李鹤东拒绝了。大摆宴席人多口杂，倘若失语免不了又被人抓了造事的材料。且师兄前辈们多次告诫过他，万万不可赴宴。但是这次无论如何也不得不去了，李鹤东揉了揉隐痛的太阳穴。"鹤东，还头疼吗？"谢金微微倾下头问他。"有一点。您没关系吧？"他看了看年长者疲倦的神色，谢金只摇了摇头。"我没事，东子你要是不舒服就先回酒店，我能应付的了。""可别吹了您······""我又不是小孩儿，你不用担心我。"  
也是，都这么大人了，还这么大个儿，走在路上劫匪都不敢近身的家伙，能出什么事？  
到了饭店，精美的苏式菜品，到席的宾客并不很多。此地的酒桌文化也不是一杯接一杯的豪饮，众人聊着天，偶尔喝上几杯，李鹤东给谢金挡了三杯酒，然后不再多言专注吃菜。谢金语声轻柔地和宾客老板们聊天，李鹤东听着，偶尔补充几句。  
似乎就这样融洽地进行下去了。但好景不长，头痛像疾风劲雨一样袭卷了左半边神经。李鹤东死死按住太阳穴，牙关漏出点"嘶"声，谢金听到慌忙扶上他的肩膀。"鹤东，鹤东，你······要不先回去？"  
"李老师不舒服吗？"宴会主位上坐的王姓商人说。"嗯，他这两天没休息好，有点犯偏头痛。""那我让司机先送李老师回去休息吧，谢老师您······""我没事，我陪着王老板您各位。""那······谢爷我先走了。""我送你。""不用，你在这儿吧···""我送你。"谢金站起来，口气不容置疑。他俩跟着王老板和司机出了饭店门，谢金帮李鹤东拉开门，李鹤东坐进车里。  
"到了给我发微信，喝点热乎水就睡吧。""知道了，爷，我走了啊。""嗯，拜拜。"车门关上，车开走了。  
"二位感情真好。""嗨，就是投脾气。不投脾气没法搭档啊，王老板。""谢老师，我们回去吧。"  
他重新回到酒桌上，坐下。  
他几乎是立刻就感觉到，席上众人的视线起了变化。王老板看向他的目光变得火热，他开始恐惧。  
"刚才李老师在，不让您喝。今天这么开心，您赏脸也喝一杯吧。""不敢当不敢当，我敬在座各位一杯吧，"他端起酒杯，说了一小套敬词，然后和众人碰了下杯。所有人都把酒一饮而尽。王老板微笑道："哈哈，谢老师是个爽快人，今后我们还会有很多次机会合作。那么，有些事情我也就开门见山地说了······"  
谢金的大脑停止了运转，他眼睁睁看着人们的嘴唇翕动着，从中吐出他无法理解的字句。"您···我不明白您在说什么······"  
精干男人的言语顿了顿，盯着相声演员的眼眸，继续说了。发出声音："我不行，王老板，我真的不行，真的······"但那两片肉开始不听使唤了，它们不受控制了。嗡嗡的鸣响在房间中，他看到有人过来，抓住了他的手，旁边手机亮了一下屏显示微信的新消息。啊，鹤东到房间了，那就好······"谢老师，你醉了，你醉了，我带您······"谁在说话？  
他失去了意识。  
再醒来时，他发现自己身处于一间酒店浴室之中，跪伏在浴缸里动弹不得。"老板，清理干净了。"一个年轻男性的声音。"好。"王老板穿着睡衣走过来，蹲身抓住谢金湿淋淋的头发拉起他的脸朝向自己。"谢老师，我们和您的工作单位谈了条件，您知道内容是什么吗？"  
"如果违约，代价是什么您明白吧？"  
"您放心，我已经解了锁屏给李老师回完消息了，不会有人来妨碍咱们。""不会太长时间的，只是这个酒店的隔音没那么好。谢老师您嗓子亮，千万注意啊。"  
他被掰开了嘴，腥臭的东西塞住喉口，抓住了头发撞击，眼泪渐渐从眼眶里滚了下来，和脸上的水混在一起。眼镜不在鼻梁上，令人作呕的气味充满了鼻腔。好痛，头皮要被扯下来了，但是身体没有一丝力气。那家伙拽着他的脑袋干了许多下，然后闷哼一声射进了柔软而温热的喉咙里。  
嘴里的东西被拔了出去，谢金的头发依然揪在商人手里。几秒钟前结束的事件是他无法接受的。他睁着眼睛，眼眶泛红。王老板把他的头放回原本低着的地方去，然后脱掉睡袍挂到一边。接着，他走到另一边，跨进大浴缸里。  
王老板把人的腰拉起来，手下已经为他做好了细致的准备工作。因此他也只不过需要在人张开的臀缝间磨硬自己的玩意儿，然后把头塞了进去。说相声的发出一声呜咽，肠道热乎乎的，紧的让他的兄弟窒息。他摸到了另一根长长的棍儿，便也大发善心地抚弄那东西。  
"谢老师真不小啊。"他笑着说，然后把自己整个儿没入那人的穴里。男人在迷蒙中吃了痛，颤着软嗓叫了一声。"哎，真紧，放松点儿，谢老师。"王老板拍了拍男人雪白的屁股，撩动男人细软而浓密的耻毛。身下人的躯体惊得一震，但药效还没有过去，一切动作带给跪伏在浅浅温水中的少谢的只有快感。肌肉松弛效果使他连嘴都闭不上，后面开始活动，顶了四五下他就软了腰，精液从嘴角和下唇上流下来。  
果真是件宝贝，精干商人把自己一节节地推进那洞里，又紧又热又湿。但还是有点过了，穴肉害羞地箍紧了商人的分身，让他难以施展拳脚。王老板又拍了下他屁股，加大了点手劲，留下一片红痕。"呜！"身下的人又是一颤，不过并没有理解他的意思。"放松，放松，谢老师。"商人不得不把他的两腿又掰了掰，然后才顺当的又进去了。哀哀的低沉呻吟，凄惨极了。躯体震荡摇动浴缸中的水波，男人修长的身子被弯折的很深，只有被侵入的部分高高翘起，随着侵犯的节奏前后摇摆。  
实在舒服极了，商人满足地哼着，使起了劲。被渐渐捣弄开了的身体容纳了他的东西，腔穴的主人侧伏在水中，没有回应他加快了的速度。"谢老师？谢老师睡着了？"他用力一顶，身下人没有声音，他又用更大的力量抽插几次。"呜嗯！呜······""谢老师怎么还憋着不叫了呢？""啊！啊···啊～哈啊······""谢老师啊······"他把住身下人的长棍儿，轻轻抠弄铃口。男人难过地想合拢腿，穴肉打颤。"您这屁股真的很好，不是第一次吧？之前叫人上过吧？李老师能满足了您吗？""不···我···我没有···我没······鹤东，鹤东他······啊啊！"肉棒前端触及了一个深处，谢金突然全身一颤。  
看来是找到这人的关口了。  
王老板把住谢金的双腿，照那儿直撞过去，果然换来人难以自抑的大声呻吟。凄声中带上了情动的甜腻，说书唱戏的嗓子被五蕴联觉引得嘤咛宛转，稍蹭过肠壁人就叫得转了调，比房地产商玩过的那帮美女模特叫床还勾人。坏的是太敏感，商人刚找到甜头，谢金就已经挺不住，呻吟颤抖着泄了身。后庭一夹，连带着阅穴无数的商人也交代在了里面。这时浴室的门打开了，又进来了两个人。  
他看不清人们的脸，但那些东西渐渐都进到他的门户中来了，有序地进行律动。空洞地睁着眼睛，细细长长的眼眶里什么都没有，  
姓王的出来，并再一次进到谢金嘴里。有个人重新接手了少谢爷的后穴，这一位更加粗暴。剧烈的疼痛拉扯神经，嘴被肏着，谢金皱紧了眉闭上眼睛惨伤地哼鸣。王老板跟那人用方言说了句什么，那人便会意，更加往深处进发，琢磨几次找到秘处，就使足了全身力气插去。喉口被狠狠地撞击，腰里被撞的几乎要疼坏。谢金的脸由被挑拨的潮红变成了煞白。又是一阵听不懂的交流，但节奏没有丝毫减慢。汗很快就从他全身透出来，泪水从细长而湿润的眼睛里滚下来流进商人的阴毛丛中。太疼了，太疼了··· ···"呜······呜—呜！！"喘不过气，刀口再这样下去会裂开······谢金疼得一闭牙关。  
"啊！****！"商人挨了一口，立刻把东西拔了出来。谢金吐出一大口污物，然后开始大口喘气。后穴的动作也停下了，他抽噎着，说。  
"轻点···哈···呜······哈，哈，我刚做完手术···轻一点···求求你们········"  
他得偿所愿，那些人等着他把喉咙里的东西一点点吐完了又重新开始。一个再次进了他沾着白浊的薄唇，之前那个减了点力气继续干他的后穴。依然很疼，谢金不得不动腰去躲避过深过重的凌虐。一巴掌落在了后背上，泛起红痕，有人说了一句什么荤话。  
他一句也听不懂，没有轮到的人看着这一切做着自慰，但所有人都在说着什么，他一个字也听不懂。  
他天真的希望过，自己有一天能像他所崇敬的先辈们一样，能让全国各地的观众都笑得出来。他做到了，他听到那正欺辱着他后穴的家伙哈哈地笑，笑得很尽兴，跟包袱响了一样。  
温热而紧致的穴裹住侵入的物件，白皙的身体滴着汗水，口涎从被迫张着的嘴角流下来一直积到了胸口。捏着他的屁股进入，似乎喉口都要磨坏了，他一下子整个人都软伏了下去。药力过去了，纯粹的痛苦来临。唇舌终于得到了自由，但最后一个人还坚持在他身后。谢金双目失焦地伏在水中，侧过头喃喃："鹤东···鹤东···不，嗯啊······唔～鹤东，救救我，救救我······"  
"李老师在酒店哪，谢老师。"  
这最后一个人开始加力，他的无望的喃喃话语说不下去了，代以呻吟。白雪般的臀瓣间红褐肉穴含着男根，一下，一下。  
"唔啊啊啊啊！"他和最后一人一起到达了峰顶，泄出来的已经是清液。阳器拔走，谢金伏在水中身子微颤，深深地喘息，小穴张合吐出混合了的液体。  
这些商人们尽了兴了，王老板走过去再一次抓着他的头发迫使他自己抬起上身。商人的那玩意伸到了他嘴边，"处理干净吧，谢老师。""我不会。"男人用沙哑的嗓音说道，抬起仍盈着泪的双眼，怨恨地盯着他。"舔就可以了，谢老师。您该不会想让我们把录音照片送给您的同事吧？或者，把录像发给李老师·······""我······唔······"  
"谢老师是个聪明人，舔就可以了，对···"谢金伸出舌头舔上商人的柱身,从上到下。他遵从指示一点点地把其上残留的浊物舔去，轻轻地含住龟头吸了一下。然后商人扣住他的下颌，迫使他把嘴里的东西都咽了下去。男人修长而白净的脖颈下垂着一条金项链，喉结滚动了几下。  
帮这些人都清理过了，人们说说笑笑地走了。又走进来几个戴口罩的家伙，给相声演员做清洗。不需要药物规范行动，这人已经被干得软的像一滩泥，下面像漏了一样地流出掺杂了血丝的精液。其中一个把手机中的录像放给他看，叮嘱道。  
“如果……你知道后果是什么。我告诉你，要不是李老师……这都是常有的事，在这圈里……都这样。”  
穿好了衣服，专人扶着他送到了下榻的酒店。到了房间，李鹤东已经睡着了，呼吸声平稳。谢金走到床边，即使是在黑暗中他也能感受到搭档的轮廓，额头上散乱着刘海。他冲睡着的人伸出手，想要触摸那张脸庞。  
他突然想起什么事，手停在半空，然后收了回去。  
时间已经是两三点钟，他盯着黑暗那端熟睡的面容，忽然非常想抱住搭档的额头亲吻他的脑门儿。他摸了摸自己被磨破的唇角。  
肮脏又可笑。他脱了鞋和外套，光着脚走进浴室。  
没有开灯，他脱下裤子坐在马桶上，指尖轻轻没入身内。两个指节轻松地就伸进去了，慢慢拔出来，神经忠实地传来触感。他把手指收回，抬起手，看着自己的手掌。漆黑，但他闻到一点血的腥味。  
他在那个酒店已经吐过，现在不需要。他回到床边，最终躺在自己的床上，盖着被子。天花板是漆黑的。他仰躺着。  
他睁着眼睛，但是什么也看不见。  
这样不知有多久，他翻过身侧躺着，蜷缩起身子，闭上了眼睛。  
夜还很长很长。


End file.
